Surpresa de Natal
by Talita Granger
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Estações Ficwrites com o tema : 4: Neve.Gina resolve escrever um diário para esvaziar a cabeça, mas o que pode se descobrir antes do natal, e pode virar uma surpressa para o seu marido Harry?


Surpresa de Natal

1º de Dezembro

Oi meu nome é Gina W. Potter. Sim você entendeu direito Gina Potter, ou Sra. Potter, ou simplesmente Gina. Eu sei que parece estranho que uma mulher de 23 anos, casada, tenha um diário. Tá na verdade não é bem um diário, é mais um caderno no qual, às vezes, eu esvazio a mente e hoje eu realmente preciso disso! Por quê!? Porque tive um péssimo dia, que começou logo cedo...

_Início do Flashback_

6h

- Harry, levanta, você vai se atrasar! – ela empurrava o marido  
- ...  
- HARRY JAMES... - ela não terminou, correu para o banheiro. Harry levantou assustado e foi até ela.  
- Gina você está bem?  
- Se eu estivesse bem não estaria vomitando! – ele gentilmente puxou os cabelos dela para trás enquanto ela colocava o que fora o jantar para fora. Quando ela melhorou, ele entrou no chuveiro e ela sentou-se na tampa do vaso e olhou pela janela. Sem esperar, Gina viu flocos de neve caírem. A ruiva abriu um sorriso  
- - Olha Harry, está nevando! – ele não respondeu. Simplesmente saiu do banho e a abraçou por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para ela se acomodar no peito dele e sentir a calma, que só aqueles momentos traziam, tomá-la lentamente.  
Então, Harry se afastou e levantou o queixo da esposa delicadamente. Olhou nos olhos dela e não resistiu ao impulso que sempre o acompanhava desde quando namoravam em Hogwarts. Se beijaram apaixonadamente. Quando Harry se afastou, Gina permaneceu de olhos fechados. Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos. A ruiva colocou a toalha ao redor da cintura do marido e, segurando a mao dele,saíram do banheiro. Depois de se trocarem, começou a correria; estavam na cozinha quando uma coruja das torres chegou. Gina abriu a carta e seus olhos se arregalaram; levantou-se beijou o marido e aparatou.

7h

- Emily, não precisava mandar uma coruja! – ela tinha acabado de chegar ao saguão do Hospital. Emily sorriu, mas não disse nada, virou-se e conduziu Gina para uma sala.  
- Você sabe que eu adoro incomodar as minhas funcionárias! – a ruiva olhou feio para ela – Hoje nós temos que... – ela ignorou o olhar de Gina e desenrolou um pergaminho e ditou todos os afazeres do dia, quando acabou a ruiva estava irritada.

13h

Ela corria de um lado para o outro no hospital e mal parara para almoçar e isso contribuía para a piora do seu humor. Todas as vezes que passava por uma janela via os flocos de neve caindo e aos poucos as ruas iam ficando brancas.  
As horas não passavam, e o frio piorava, ela só queria ir para casa.

19h

Finalmente o expediente havia terminado. Aparatou em casa, porém reparou em sapatos no chão, franziu as sobrancelhas, subiu as escadas, entrou no corredor e parou na porta do quarto dela. Entrou e viu roupas no chão, no meio do quarto dava para ouvir o chuveiro, entrou no banheiro e gritou:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA NA MINHA CASA? - ele abriu o box, olhou para ela e a puxou para dentro do chuveiro, e levantou uma sobrancelha – Me...solta...Potter...não estou...de ...brincadeira! – ela disse entre os dentes, ele a soltou e saiu.  
- Gina você tá estranha! – e foi se vestir, ela tirou as roupas e ficou no chuveiro. Quando saiu, Harry não estava no quarto, se trocou e foi jantar, comeram em silêncio. Ele foi para o escritório e ela voltou para o quarto, e começou a escrever...

_Fim do Flahsback_

Tá não foi um péssimo dia, mas não gosto de brigar com o Harry, mesmo que por coisas bobas. Acabo me sentindo um monstro, e eu não gosto de vê-lo com aquela cara, aí eu fico bem pior. Bom, agora deixa eu ir dormir, pois estou me sentindo meio cansada.

15 de Dezembro

Oi sou eu. Esses últimos dias foram corridos e estou me sentindo mais cansada, e por isso a Emily me obrigou a fazer alguns exames, mas eu acho que eu estou bem, apesar de o Harry ter me dito que engordei um pouquinho. Falando nele, a gente fez as passes uns dias depois e acabamos ficando horas olhando a neve que caía. A propósito, já falei que adoro a neve? Pois é eu adoro a neve, quando eu era criança ficava horas brincando no quintal de casa, até voltar com a roupa toda ensopada; a mamãe ficava doida, mas para mim o que importava era ficar lá fora. Vou ter que parar aqui, pois o Harry chegou e vamos sair para fazer as compras de natal.

20 de Dezembro.

Olha eu aqui! O tempo piorou, quando nós acordamos o quintal estava cheio de neve. Mas tá tudo tão lindo, para onde você olha vê as lojas e as casas enfeitadas para o natal. Esse ano, Harry e eu decidimos passa-lo em casa! Ele disse que tem uma surpresa para mim. Isso aconteceu há 5 dias quando fomos às compras...

_Início do Flashback_

- Gina!? – ele entrou no quarto foi até ela e a abraçou – Pronta? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, eles aparataram na sala, foram até um armário e pegaram grossos casacos. Harry abriu a porta, e Gina sentiu o vento gelado. Ela saiu e ele fechou a porta. Já que não moravam muito longe do centro, foram caminhando. Quando chegaram em uma loja houve uma pequena discussão:  
- Harry vem, essa loja aqui é boa! – ela o puxava pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar numa loja de roupas femininas. Mesmo emburrado, ele entrou e esperou enquanto ela escolhia os presentes das mulheres da família. Quando ela começou a escolher para si ele foi para outro lado da loja e atraiu muitos olhares, já que era uma parte dedicada a roupas infantis. Ela terminou, foi até ele e o abraçou pelas costas.  
- Vamos? – ela estava com algumas sacolas. Ele as pegou e saíram; voltaram para as ruas e foram a um pub comer alguma coisa. Enquanto comiam, ele se pronunciou.  
- Tenho uma surpresa pra você!  
- E o que é? – ela olhou curiosa  
- Só vou te falar no natal.  
- Se é assim eu também tenho uma surpresa.  
- E?  
- Só vou te contar no natal!  
- Engraçadinha! – ela o beijou e foram terminar as compras.

_Fim do Flashback_

Acho que agucei a curiosidade dele. Agora eu tenho que ir, a Emily me mandou uma coruja e tenho que ir para o Hospital o mais rápido possível!

25 de Dezembro

Oi eu sou o marido da Gina, o Harry. Ela agora está dormindo, então resolvi ler o que ela tanto escreve, pena que ela o faça a tão pouco tempo, gostaria de saber o que acontecia com a minha ruivinha antes de nos conhecermos. Mas não era isso que eu ia escrever, na verdade escreverei sobre o que aconteceu de madrugada...

_Início do Flashback_

20h do dia 24 de Dezembro

- Gina tem certeza que você não quer ir à Toca?  
- Tenho Harry. Já disse quero aproveitar que hoje está nevando para ficarmos na nossa casa! E não faz essa cara vai! – eles estavam na sala e ele tentava a todo custo faze-la ir para a casa dos pais. Ela foi até a janela e se sentou no sofá .  
- Eu adoro ver a neve cair! – ele riu.  
- Você fica linda contemplando a neve! – ele foi até Gina, se sentou, passou o braço pelas costas dela e a colocou em cima do seu peito. E ficaram ali por muito tempo, até que, em algum ponto de Londres, o relógio soou meia noite, eles se abraçaram.  
- Hora da surpresa! – ambos falaram, ela riu.  
- Claro! – ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e a abriu. Dentro havia uma bela corrente e seu pingente era em formato de floco de neve. - Que lindo Harry!  
- Já que você adora ficar olhando para ela, a terá com você o ano inteiro.  
- Obrigada!  
- Agora o meu presente!  
- O seu presente... você vai ter que esperar 9 meses para recebê-lo!  
- Gina você... – ele a abraçou emocionado e ficaram assim por muito tempo.

_Fim do Flashback_

É claro que depois ficamos mais algum tempo acordados olhando a neve cair até Gina cair no sono


End file.
